


That Didn't Suck

by UrbanNerdGirl314



Series: Clary and Izzy's Happy Lesbian Life! [4]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And this author is going to hell, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingers are going places, People are getting fucked, Tongues are going places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanNerdGirl314/pseuds/UrbanNerdGirl314
Summary: There was a lot of sucking though.Isabelle comes back from a patrol injured and she doesn't want to talk about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so going to hell for these! But so are all you lovely people who keep reading my works!  
> Also Shout out to all my new college friend who forced me into updating! I love you guys!

It wasn’t uncommon for Isabelle to creep into Clary’s room each night after the institute had fallen asleep, Clary included. It wasn’t that they were trying to hide anymore- the heart-eyes and kisses they exchanged during the day spoke volumes on their growing relationship-with the war growing the middle of the night was one of the few times they could be actually alone.

Tonight, however, was different. Clary sat up late waiting for Isabelle to return from patrol, after receiving a worrying text from Alec. The message simply said that Isabelle had taken a hit from a demon, and that Alec was worried. So she sat up with the door open, listening for the siblings return. Normally, when Alec and Isabelle came home, both were in good mood. Kicking demon ass tended to be a good stress reliever for them all. Tonight they didn’t sound relieved.

In fact, both were arguing in hushed tones, a great deal quieter than when Clary and Jace had come in last week, but still just as heated. When they got close enough to hear what they were saying, Clary crept towards the open door. “Shut up, Alec, I’m fine.” She heard Isabelle say. She sounded winded. Clary stuck her head out and cut off Alec’s reply.

It was even more uncommon for Isabelle to limp in.

“Hey, what’s up?” She asked in a voice to perky for the late hour. She observed Isabelle as she straightened up to walked closer to Clary. She shot her brother a dirty look, he rolled his eyes and followed her. Isabelle was limping, and was unconsciously holding her ribs. Also pretending that she wasn’t hurt, as she sauntered over and ducked to give Clary a kiss.

Clary dodged it and turned to Alec, who had no problem piping up about the evening’s events, all the while Isabelle staring him down.

“We ran into a group of demons outside the seelie court entrance where we were patrolling. One of ‘em clipped Izzy, it was a pretty hard blow, but,” He paused to meet his sister’s gaze. “She won’t let me look at it.” He finished.

“That's because I'm fine.” Isabelle insisted. Both quirked an eyebrow at her.

“I’ll take a look, Alec. I think I’ve mastered the iratze, anyway, I’ll take care of it.” She smiled.

Alec looked between the two girls and sighed. “All right, but I’m checking in in the morning.”

“Okay, thanks.” Clary said, and Isabelle huffed, then winced- something that did not go unnoticed by the red head to her right, or her retreating brother, who locked eyes. “Come on, then.” Clary led Isabelle in to the bedroom by the wrist. Isabelle sighed and reluctantly followed.

“This is a lot more fun last time,” Isabelle muttered, allowing herself to be led.

Clary rolled her eyes in amusement and pulled the sulking brunette towards the bed. “Take your shirt off and lay on the bed.”

“So much more fun last time…” Isabelle mused, pulling her black tee-shirt over her head, to reveal a darkening bruise on her tan skin.

“My god, Iz! What happened?” Clary moved closer and ran her finger gently over the bruise. Even the light touch caused Isabelle to recoil.

“Alec told you, a hydra demon caught me off guard, got me in the ribs. It’s not as bad as it looks.” Isabelle insisted, swatting Clary’s hands away, but moving to sit on the bed anyway.

“Izzy, if it’s that bad after an hour, something is definitely wrong. Are you sure you don’t want me to have Alec call the silent brothers?”

“I’m telling you I am fine! It’s not that bad.” Isabelle eased herself back on the bed, with the guidance of Clary's hand on her shoulder. The red head prodded around the bruise, disliking how Isabelle grimaced and grit her teeth at each touch. Clary felt the bones under the skin, seeing if there was any discernible damage to them. Even though she wasn’t quite sure, it didn’t seem like anything was broken. She voiced that to Isabelle who rolled her eyes in response. “Told you I was fine!”

Clary gave her a withering look, and turned from the bed to fetch her Steele. Isabelle proceeded to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Clary’s hand. The red head held the Steele in her other hand, lowering it to the bare skin of Isabelle’s stomach. “Hold still, I want to get this right.” She said as Isabelle opened her mouth to protest.

The brunette smiled in spite of herself. “You’re an artist, Clary. I don't think you could ever draw anything wrong.” Clary looked up from where she was tracing the rune in the air over the other girl’s skin. She smiled at the brunette. Isabelle reached up with one hand and tucked a strand of red hair, still damp from Clary’s nightly shower, behind her ear. The two smiled at each other for moment, before Clary's eyes returned to the skin of Isabelle’s stomach. She waited a moment before pressing the tip of the Steele against the other woman’s skin. Almost immediately, the Steele became hot, burning against Isabelle's skin. She winced and let out a sharp hiss from between her teeth. Clary gave her a sad smile as she continued to brand the rune into her skin. A dark swirling, line through around Isabelle’s stomach.  Clary gripped the Steele tighter to steady her hand as Isabelle’s hand tightened on her leg.

As the legs of the rune grew closer to the bruise, a sheen of sweat grew on Isabelle’s skin. Clary had read that the closer an Iratze was drawn to the injury, the sooner it would heal. Clary had begun drawing at the edge of the bruise. Isabelle let out a groan when Clary finally finished. It soon turned into a smile, however, as Clary leaned closer.

Tossing the Steele away, Clary rested her hand against the area, trying to draw the sting away but gently enough not to harm the healing ribs. She brought her face down to rest her forehead against Isabelle’s. “Now that you’re done playing doctor, can I have my kiss?” Isabelle asked in a quiet voice.

Clary gave a small chuckle, as she sat back up and grinned at Isabelle. “I suppose so.” She leaned forwards and met the other girl’s lips in a soft kiss. Isabelle, despite the injury, was in no mood to be gentle, as Clary opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, she reached out with her teeth to bite onto her bottom lip. Clary opened her eyes at the quick shock of pain to feel Isabelle's tongue flick out to soothe the bite. Isabelle worked inside Clary’s mouth with her tongue, and ran a hand over Clary's ass to pull her closer. She moved her hand lower until she could grab the seam of Clary's pants and pull her leg over her body.

Clary gave a shocked squeak, but let the brunette move her. Now hovering over Isabelle, Clary pulled back from the kiss, smiling at her. The brunette looked intoxicating, her dark curls spread out around her head, and her teeth now imbedded in her own lip. She looked beautiful. Clary’s eyes scanned the length of the other girl’s body, staring a little longer at the breast confined in the lacy bra, her nipples sticking up through the material. Her eyes travelled lower, once again coming to rest of the bruise and newly branded rune. “You’re hurt, we shouldn’t do this now.” She said, attempting to pull back off Isabelle’s hips.

“I’m fine.” Isabelle insisted. Catching Clary off balance, she lifted her hips beneath the red head and pitched her forward. Clary landed with her hands on either side of Isabelle’s head with a chuckle. Isabelle ran her hands back up Clary’s body to grasp the collar of her t-shirt, and pull her down until their lips met once more. She held tight to the shirt until she felt Clary’s body relax against her. The other girl arranging herself to keep herself off Isabelle’s injury, trying to hold her weight up with her hands. Isabelle squirmed a bit more beneath Clary, trying to align herself with Clary’s body so that she could rest a thigh tightly between the redhead’s legs. Injury or not, Isabelle had a very good idea of what she wanted. She licked at Clary’s mouth, sliding her tongue along the seam of her lips until Clary parted them, accepting Isabelle’s tongue with a sigh. Her eyes fell closed as she eased herself further down on top of the brunette.

Isabelle let her hands move down Clary’s body until she was able to reach her hands beneath the hem of the shirt. Isabelle dragged her fingernails lightly across the skin of Clary’s back, swallowing the gasp that tried to escape. Pressing her nails in hard at the base of Clary’s spine was enough to cause the girl to shiver. From where she was laying on top of Isabelle, the brunette could feel her nipples harden at the touch. In a smooth motion, she tugged on Clary’s shirt, trying to pull it free. When it finally fell from around Clary’s head, a curtain of red hair fell around their faces. Isabelle couldn’t help but smile, as Clary shook her hair back. “You are so beautiful,” she whispered softly before recapturing her lips in another fevered kiss. Her hands now exploring Clary’s torso, uninterrupted by the worn-out t-shirt, savoring the feeling of Clary’s pebbled nipples against her own chest.

 After a few moments and some expert skill on Isabelle’s part, Clary began to rock her hips against Isabelle’s leg. The brunette gripped the other woman’s hips and pushed her harder against her own leg. Clary’s fingernails dug into the skin of Isabelle’s shoulder, and her head dropped to the crook of the other girl’s neck, hot breath assaulting the skin. Isabelle took the opportunity to change things up. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of Clary’s pants. “These,” She said in an off-handed, and breathless tone. “Are in the way.”

She could feel Clary smile against the skin of her neck, as the redhead lifted her hips enough for her partner to pull the pants and underwear down as far as she could in one motion. It was just enough for neither to worry any more as Clary settled herself back into position, almost letting out a small scream when her heated center was met with the rough denim of Isabelle’s jeans. “Fuck, Iz.”

Isabelle smiled at the noise that escaped the other woman’s mouth, as she pushed her leg further into Clary, earning another moan. Her dark painted fingernail press small crescents into the paler woman’s skin as Isabelle’s hands come to settle on her hips once more.

Clary reached down to grab Isabelle, pulling her up by the hair, to attack her mouth once more. The brunette was careful not to break the contact of her leg. As she sat up, she slid her hands lower, first to cup Clary’s ass, and then to grip the backs of her thighs. She pulled her leg up, trapping Clary between her knee and torso, as the other girl’s hips began rocking faster. Isabelle could feel a small spot of wetness forming on the leg of her jeans, as Clary ground herself against the friction, her breath quickening.

Clary’s hands made their way across Isabelle’s torso, scratching down her neck and shoulders in search of the clasp to her bra. Isabelle took the moment of distraction to slide a hand between their bodies and part Clary’s lips, her fingers grazing over the slick wet skin. “Is that for me?” The brunette teases. Clary’s only response is to arch her back, her hands forgetting their quest and settling to claw at the base of Isabelle’s skull. Her hips push down again, this time her newly exposed clit brushing against the fabric. She let out a breathy sigh formed slightly like the other girl’s name.

Isabelle took her name as a cue, and drew the swollen nub between her thumb and forefinger and pinched. She felt Clary’s breath hitch as she released her, and repeated the process. “More… than that,” Clary said between groans, her breast heaving with heated breath. Isabelle was more than happy to oblige, shifting her hand so that she ground her palm against the other girl’s clit, enjoying the way it made the muscles in Clary’s legs twitch. She slid her finger tips back and teased the entrance, as her other arm wrapped around Clary’s waist to hold her close.

“What do you want, Clary?” Isabelle asked, as she left a trail of wet kisses down the side of Clary’s throat, and shifting her body into Clary’s rocking hips.

“Isabelle!” Clary jerked again, her eyes snapping shut, when Isabelle dipped the first finger inside. Clary let out another moan as Isabelle experimentally pushed backwards from the inside and curling her finger against the smooth muscle.

“Is that what you want?” Isabelle asked flattening her hand against the other woman’s body.

Clary nodded vigorously, her body trying to find a rhythm against the unsteady motion of Isabelle’s hand. “More.”

Isabelle added a second finger, stretching Clary, until she yelled out. Her other hand crept around Clary’s body, and gave a gentle tug on her right thigh. “Anything for you, but you have to do something for me, too. Okay?” Isabelle asked, letting her knee drop. Clary let out a small whine at the loss of the constant pressure, now only left with the inconsistent ministrations of Isabelle’s hand.

The brunette tugged on Clary’s leg again, forcing her to open her green eyes. Isabelle holds Clary’s gaze for a moment and tugs a third time while withdrawing her fingers. This time Clary understood what the tug meant. She moved her knees further apart so that she was fully seated over Isabelle’s hips. “That’s my girl,” Isabelle smiles, moving to press her mouth against the skin of Clary’s shoulder. She kisses there before pulling the soft flesh between her teeth, marking her skin.

Clary gave a small whimper, her eyes falling shut again as the other girl sooths the blossoming bruise. She grinds her hips down against Isabelle’s lap, searching for friction, as Isabelle kisses back up the side of her throat to meet her mouth. Clary’s fingers knot themselves in Isabelle’s hair, her fingernails pricking the skin, as Clary gave into the kiss. Isabelle’s hand creeping back between Clary’s legs to start an idle massage that made the redhead sigh into her mouth, pulling her thumbnail across Clary’s clit and making the other girl’s legs twitch.

Holding her close, Isabelle rubbed her fingers against the wet flesh between Clary’s legs, before sliding her fingers into her. First just one pushing inside in a steady rhythm that made Clary moan. Isabelle kept her thumb trained on the erecting nub, pushing against it roughly, and causing Clary to bite down on her own lip. Isabelle kissed across Clary’s collar bone, leaving tiny teeth marks in her wake.

Clary squirmed against her, before reaching down and drawing Isabelle’s hand away from her. “What’s wrong?” The brunette asked, as Clary guided her hand upwards. She led Isabelle’s hand to her breast and pressed the wet fingers against to hardened nipple.

“Just help.” Clary breathed, attacking Isabelle’s mouth again, and dragging her clit against the other girl’s jeans. She moaned against her mouth, as she worked herself. Isabelle smiled into the kiss, one hand squeezing on Clary’s ass as her hips rolled, the other one pinching and rolling the nipple that had been pressed into her hand.

Clary let out a hiss when Isabelle’s mouth ventured from her’s to bite her neck, her body writhing. She opened her eyes, pupils as wide as they could go, the green almost completely obscured. Isabelle continued to move her mouth lower, kissing down the other girl’s breast before running her tongue over the skin of the neglected nipple. She felt Clary’s hitch as she took it in her mouth, biting lightly.

The sensations began to overwhelm Clary’s body as it shook with the beginnings of the orgasm. She worked her heated sex against Isabelle’s hips, pushing so that the seam of the fly and zipper dug into her clit.

Clary’s mouth formed a perfect o shape as her body lit on fire. The tension building between her legs as she lost control of her movements, aching for a release. “Kiss… Me,” She managed as her walls clenched around nothing, her chest heaving. Isabelle obliged, running her tongue up the expanse of Clary’s chest before meeting their mouth’s again.

Isabelle could feel it soak through her jeans as Clary came, biting down on Isabelle’s lip in the process. Clary’s hands stayed tangled in the dark hair and they pulled sharply, earning another smile from the brunette, who sucked the other woman’s tongue into her mouth and tightened her hands on Clary’s skin. She kneaded the breast in her hand, wanting so badly to touch what she knew would, by now, be Clary’s tender sex as the first orgasm subsided.

Isabelle turned her head to break off the kiss and was met by a groan from the other girl that told her she would get her way. “I have an idea,” She whispered, nuzzling close to Clary’s ear. She slid her hands back around Clary’s thighs, pulling her forward. Isabelle eased herself on to her back again, guiding Clary up her body.

Clary opened her eyes to give Isabelle a confused look, still looking slightly dazed, but let herself be lead until her knees rested on either side of Isabelle’s head. Isabelle pushed her into position, until Clary could feel Isabelle’s breath coming hot and fast against the slick skin of her labia.

“I want to try something.” Isabelle breathed, her eyes drinking in Clary’s red flesh. She could feel the muscles in Clary’s legs still trembling under her hands. “Hold on to the head board.”

Clary did as she was told. Isabelle pulled on Clary’s hips to lower her into her reach, first kissing the joints where Clary’s hips joined her body, but was met by resistance. “Don’t you trust me?” Isabelle asked, blowing on the moist skin. “You enjoyed this last time.”

The other girl gave her a glance before settling herself on Isabelle’s face. The brunette flicked her tongue out slowly, running it along the length of Clary’s overly sensitive sex. Another moan erupted from Clary’s lips as Isabelle parted her with one finger and pressed a sucking kiss against her stimulated clit. When her hips started to rock, Isabelle tightened the hand still at Clary’s hip to halt her motions. “Not just yet,” she whispered. Drawing the erected bundle of nerves into her mouth, the brunette pressed her teeth gently into the base and drew her tongue around it in an infuriatingly slow manner, pushing a single finger into the girl. Clary let out a whine, her back arching and her knuckles tightening on the wood of the head board. “Isabelle!”

            Isabelle chuckled with her mouth still tight against her partner, kissing again before dragging her teeth and tongue along Clary’s clit as she pulled away, her hand finding its way back to grip Clary’s ass. Tilting her head, she brushed her lips across the folds of Clary’s labia, pushing her tongue between them to taste deeper into the other girl’s hypersensitive anatomy. Licking up the insides of each wall, Isabelle pushed her face harder into Clary, pushing her tongue inside as far as she could. Her fingernails created little divots in the pale skin of Clary’s calves, all she could reach, as the other girl’s hips rocked wildly.

            Clary let out a scream as Isabelle’s tongue twisted and pushed inside her, the muscles beginning to contract in her body. She huffed, her hands dropping from the head board to fist themselves in the brunette’s splayed locks, attempting to push her further in. Isabelle pulled her tongue from inside the girl, dragging it along the length of soft tissue and back up to Clary’s clit. The redhead’s attempt to protest was cut off as Isabelle immediately replaced her tongue with three of her fingers, pushing in hard.

            Clary rocked her hips, unable to control their movements once more, all the muscles in the body contracting and releasing in time with Isabelle’s thrusting fingers. Isabelle kept her face pressed into Clary, savoring the taste exploding on her tongue as she sucked and licked at the nerve endings of the girl above her. Clary’s moans of encouragement became near silent whimpers of Isabelle’s name the closer Isabelle drew her to the edge for a second time, her entire body pulsing in response to the now constant electric current that Isabelle sent through her. Isabelle pushed her fingers deeper, pressing against the rough spot inside that she knew would send Clary over the edge. Clary’s legs tightened around Isabelle’s head, her whole body writhing against the other woman’s mouth. Her hands fisting and pulling in Isabelle’s hair.

            Clary cried out as the waves of an orgasm began it shake her, her body arching over Isabelle’s and one of her hands reaching to grab the wrist of Isabelle’s free hand, linking their finger’s together as she rode out the orgasm. “I love you,” the quiet words forming on her lips as her body shook through the last of it and Isabelle let up.

            Isabelle kept her mouth moving against Clary’s soft skin as she rode through the wave, not wanting to stop, so she waited for Clary to tell her. When she did not say anything, Isabelle shifted her head again, kissing the flushed skin in front of her. And withdrew her fingers from the trembling girl, who slumped forward. She released her grip on Clary’s leg and eased the girl on to the bed beside her. Clary lay motionless, her typical after-sex smile on her face. “I love you too.” She smirks, when after a minute, Clary finally opens her eyes.

            “You know what?” Clary says as she moves herself to cuddle up against Isabelle. “I did enjoy that, we’ll have to do that again sometime.”

            Isabelle burst out a laugh, wrapping her arms around the redhead. “I think we can manage that.” She pressed a kiss to Clary’s forehead, only for Clary to grab and chunk of hair and pull her down to meet their lips. Isabelle gave her a grin before obliging and letting her tongue spill into Clary’s mouth

            Clary smiled when she pulled back tasting herself on Isabelle’s mouth before settling herself on Isabelle’s chest, her hand resting once again the now-fading bruise on Isabelle’s ribs.


End file.
